The invention relates to a heating and ventilation system for a vehicle.
A known heating and ventilation unit is disclosed in German Patent Application No. P 31 37 771.8, in which the heat exchanger may be replaced through an aperture directed downwardly relative to the interior of the vehicle.
In this known heating and ventilation unit, it is possible to replace the heat exchanger in a simple and rapid manner only if the vehicle has a relatively small transmission tunnel. In a vehicle with a larger transmission tunnel, for example a rear wheel drive vehicle, there are drawbacks in arranging an installation flap to be opened rearwardly for the heat exchanger to be replaced.